1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an image system and denoising method thereof and, more particularly, to an image system and a denoising method capable of removing the flicker phenomenon caused by ambient light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
In present days the image capture technology has been widely applied to various kinds of electronic products, such as the optical touch system, optical distance measuring system or other optical applications that can perform corresponding processes according to acquired images.
Generally speaking, the optical applications mentioned above utilize at least one image sensor to acquire images and perform post-processing of the acquired images to calculate the variation of image content between two images. However, as the image sensor can only detect the intensity variation, the images acquired by the image sensor can be directly influenced when the brightness of ambient light sources changes with time thereby degrading the operation accuracy of the system.
Particularly, when the brightness of ambient light sources does not change in a simple cycle or ambient light sources illuminating in different brightness variation cycles exist in the operation environment, interference caused thereby can not be easily removed so that the operation accuracy of the image system can not be effectively improved.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide an image system and denoising method thereof that can remove or can at least significantly reduce the flicker problem caused by ambient light sources mentioned above.